Saint-Valentin alavirienne
by KraTK
Summary: C'est le 14 février en Gwendalavir. Trois alaviriens ont bien préparé la fête ... Mini-recueil de mini-OS.
1. Salim et Ewilan

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous le savez probablement, c'est la saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, voilà donc un mini-recueil de textes, la saint-Valentin vue par trois couples emblématiques des Mondes d'Ewilan. Bonne lecture !_

_Évidemment, ce recueil est dédié à ma Valentine, qui m'emplit le coeur de joie nuit et jour._

_Disclaimer et bizarreries légales: Je ne possède pas la saint-Valentin, ni l'univers de Pierre Bottero._

* * *

_« _ Hé ma vieille !  
_ Oui Salim ?  
_ Tu sais quel jour on est ?  
_ Non Salim.  
_ C'est le 14 février !  
_ Et ?  
_ C'est la Saint-Valentin !  
_ Et ?  
_ Et j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. »_

Sur ces mots, le jeune marchombre se tut et commença à se concentrer intensément. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'entraînait dès qu'il avait du temps libre, il avait progressé petit à petit, tout cela avec la meilleure motivation du monde, en la forme du sourire d'Ewilan, de sa surprise et de son regard attendri lorsqu'elle verrait sa performance et comprendrait tous les efforts qu'il y avait mis.

Pendant ce temps, une Ewilan perplexe voyait devant elle un Salim tout à fait immobile et silencieux, comme pétrifié. Le choc était d'autant plus fort pour elle qui savait plus que quiconque que quelle que soit la circonstance, Salim serait toujours en train de faire le pitre pour amuser la galerie. Elle était sur le point de s'inquiéter quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà vu ce type de concentration avant. Mais pas chez Salim. Plutôt à l'Académie d'Al-Jeit, puisque c'est la posture typique de celui qui voyage dans …

L'Imagination. Le marchombre en avait déjà entendu parler, bien sûr, comme n'importe quel alavirien, mais l'expérimenter était une toute autre affaire. Il se voyait marcher mentalement dans les couloirs d'une maison aux milles portes, portes se ressemblant toutes, représentant chacune un possible différent, du plus banal au plus extraordinaire. Il savait aussi que pour chaque personne, l'Imagination se dévoilait différemment. Pour l'un elle pouvait être d'un blanc immaculé, pour un autre d'un noir profond, ou même pour un dernier d'un bleu flamboyant. Pour Salim, elle prenait la forme d'un seul couloir, aux formes parfois indistinctes, au plafond éloigné, mal défini mais pourtant existant. L'endroit aurait fait peur sans les couleurs éparpillées sur les murs, lui rappelant son Cameroun natal. Y trouver son chemin lui avait paru une épreuve interminable, bien qu'à chaque tentative il refasse le même, cependant il avait fini par réussir. Il avança dans le couloir – non pas en marchant comme il le pensait au début, mais plutôt en flottant, parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement de substance – élimina une porte, en jaugea une deuxième avant de s'en éloigner également, jusqu'à une troisième porte. En ouvrant celle-ci, son possible se transposa dans la réalité, il recouvrit sa liberté de mouvements pour découvrir sa dessinatrice, une larme à l'œil, et une rose à la fois rouge et violette, dans un mélange magnifique, à la main.

_« _ Je t'aime, déclara Salim.  
___ C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. »_

* * *

_Voilà, fin du premier couple, du premier chapitre. Vite vite, y en a d'autres juste après, on a à peine le temps de poster une review avant d'aller lire la suite !_


	2. Edwin et Ellana

_Pas le temps de faire une introduction, il faut lire tout de suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiite !_

* * *

_"_ Ellana ?_  
__ Oui ?_  
__ On est le 14 février, annonça Edwin._  
__ Et ?_  
__ Salim m'a dit que dans l'autre monde, c'était une espèce de cérémonie pour les gens en couple, quelque chose comme leur Noël mais pas pour tout le monde, enfin je crois, expliqua le maître d'armes._  
__ Et ?_  
__ Et euh ... J'ai voulu te préparer quelque chose pour l'occasion._  
__ Ah ?_  
__ Oui, assieds-toi là, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il."_

Décontenancé par l'apparente indifférence de sa marchombre désormais assise, Edwin bredouillait, hésitait et, le pire de tout, rougissait. Il avait peur non pas de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais qu'Ellana le trouve stupide. Cela dit, il était impossible pour quiconque d'autre que la maître marchombre de ne pas le trouver fou de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, prenant son courage à deux mains, Edwin s'agenouilla, puis sortit de sa poche une bague faite d'or et de vargelite.

_"_ Ellana, ma chérie, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
___ Te quoi ?  
___ Acceptes-tu que l'on se marie ?  
___ Et bien, cela dépend de ce que ça veut dire ...  
___ Salim ne t'en a jamais parlé ? s'étonna Edwin.  
___ Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Salim ? l'interrogea Ellana.  
___ Oui ! Enfin non. Disons que le mariage est une tradition de l'autre monde également.  
___ Je vois. Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ?  
___ Et bien apparemment, deux personnes vont ensemble dans une grande maison pleine de bancs où elles invitent touts leurs connaissances, puis elles affirment devant leur chef s'aimer, afin qu'il puisse assurer leur amour devant toute personne vivante.  
___ Ça me va.  
___ Vraiment ?  
___ Ben oui. Je t'aime moi, t'avais oublié ?"_

* * *

_Et de deux ! Et c'est pas fini ! (Mais presque) Alors on va vite voir la fin, un dernier effort et vous y arriverez. Par contre, si jamais vous ne postez pas de review, je ne suis pas sûr que le dernier chapitre s'affiche bien ... Cela vaut-il vraiment le risque ? :)_


	3. Mathieu et Siam

_Oh la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaa, mais sur qui est le dernier chapitre ? Ah mais oui, c'est dans le titre du chapitre. Alors dépêchons-nous de lire !_

* * *

_"_ Siam ?_  
__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mathieu ?_  
__ On est le 14 février._  
__ Ce qui veut dire ?  
___ Que c'est la saint-Valentin.  
___ Et ?  
___ Et c'est la fête des amoureux.  
___ Et ?  
___ Et on est amoureux.  
___ Alors on va faire la fête ?  
___ Oui, on y va. Mais pas n'importe où. Prends ma main, suggéra Mathieu.  
___ Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?"_

À peine la main de Siam avait-elle touché celle de Mathieu que le dessinateur effectuait son pas sur le côté, transportant sa protégée vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait, mais sans jamais y être allée, et sans jamais y avoir pensé.

_"_ Tu sais où on est ? demanda le dessinateur.  
___ On dirait l'Arche, mais vue de ...  
___ Vue d'en dessous, c'est cela. Joyeuse saint-Valentin, Siam. Nous sommes les premières personnes à venir à cet endroit magique."_

Si beaucoup d'alaviriens avaient déjà traversé l'Arche et contemplé sa beauté, le pont de lumière qu'elle constituait, bien peu d'entre eux ont pu constater que vu de sous le pont, le spectacle était encore plus beau, car le pont de lumière se voyait entièrement traversé par les rayons du soleil, déformé et magnifié par des couleurs vives. C'était comme un tourbillon de joie tournant autour du jeune couple, sans jamais s'arrêter.

_"_ C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vu.  
___ Je cherchais quelque chose à ton image. On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé."_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! C'était assez court, je sais, je vous demande pardon, j'ai eu cette idée hier après-midi et il fallait que ça soit publié aujourd'hui donc j'ai dû me dépêcher ... Merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
